Au fil du temps
by Kymika
Summary: Les liens se mêlent et s'emmêlent. Ici, vous trouverez des moments de vie et d'Histoire, car les nations ne sont pas seulement les représentants de leurs pays, mais des individus à part entière. Ratings et pairing variés.
1. À pas feutrés

**Titre : À pas feutrés**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusse) - Elizabeta Héderváry (Hongrie) - Roderich Edelstein (Autriche)**

 **Pairing : /**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Note : Voici le premier OS de ce recueil. Comme l'indique la description, il contiendra des textes variés, utilisant tous les personnages d'Hetalia, dans un contexte historique ou non. Celui-ci n'est pas très long j'aime le sentiment de nostalgie qui s'en dégage.** **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Il y aura un chapitre le 12 et le 27 de chaque mois et parfois un autre entre les deux, selon mon inspiration et mon temps libre. Si jamais vous avez des suggestions à me faire sur le thème ou les personnages que vous souhaiteriez voir apparaître dans les prochains textes, n'hésitez pas !**

 **Merci à Tooran pour la bêta-lecture et ses conseils avisés.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ~**

* * *

Discrètement, l'albinos ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, veillant à ne pas faire grincer les gonds de l'élément en bois massif, et de ce fait réveiller le propriétaire des lieux. La nation avait passé tellement de temps dans cette demeure qu'il s'y sentait presque comme chez lui. En effet, il avait sa propre chambre attitrée et connaissait les moindres recoins de cet immense manoir. Quand il n'était pas chez son frère, c'était ici qu'il vivait. Gilbert avait conscience qu'il agissait un peu comme un profiteur, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix maintenant que l'Europe était en paix. Il n'avait plus de territoire où se réfugier, de logement lui appartenant. Il était un soldat sans patrie, qui cherchait inlassablement une raison de vivre ou de combattre. Dans ces périodes où il ne croyait plus à rien, l'ancien représentant de la Prusse aimait venir dans cette bibliothèque et fouiller dans les étagères remplies d'ouvrages provenant des quatre coins de le planète. Il se remémorait les siècles passés, les périodes fastes et celles un peu moins, les guerres qui l'avaient déchiré de l'intérieur mais aussi l'adrénaline qui le gagnait avant chaque bataille. Tous ses souvenirs passés en compagnie de ses amis étaient précieux car c'était ce qui le raccrochait encore au reste des nations. C'était ce lien indéfectible envers le passé et son histoire qui le maintenait vivant malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la disparition de son état. Malgré sa dissolution, c'était sa fierté, son honneur d'avoir maintenu autant de temps son Empire au sommet de sa puissance.

Ouvrant un carnet de dessin usé par le temps, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour retourner à cette époque-là. Avant les grandes guerres qui avaient fait voler en éclat leur confiance mutuelle et qui bien des années après laissaient place à des non-dits et à une pointe de rancœur. Le mal avait été fait comme jamais auparavant. Et bien malgré lui, il avait été partisan de cette catastrophe. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, ces années-là avaient bien été un désastre sans nom à ses yeux. Et bien que pour les hommes cette période semblait révolue depuis longtemps, pour lui, c'était hier. Des semaines de souffrances et d'incompréhension, l'angoisse de ne jamais voir le lendemain. Une folie sanglante l'entourait et se faisait chaque jour un peu plus oppressante, la peur de voir le monde s'effondrer sur lui-même. Il s'était raccroché à des bribes de son passé; de son histoire, s'imaginant toujours une lueur d'espoir dans l'obscurité de la guerre. Tournant les pages remplies de dessins, il lui semblait que les coups de crayons rayonnaient de douceur et de joie. Il ne se souvenait plus de l'auteur de ces derniers mais il reconnaissait son talent pour croquer des moments de vies. Il retrouvait le regard volontaire et les fossettes amusées de ses amis d'enfances, les journées passées à jouer sans se préoccuper de la guerre qui sonnait à leur porte. Les soirées au coin du feu à se raconter des histoires, à refaire le monde sans avoir conscience du poids qui pesait sur leurs frêles épaules. Des années d'innocence qui s'étaient bien vite envolées mais qu'il ne pouvait pas renier. C'était une belle époque, songea-t-il avec nostalgie.

Son regard écarlate se posa sur l'horloge qui affichait deux heures. La nuit étaient tombée depuis longtemps et une fois encore il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Gilbert avait volontairement attendu que le reste de la maison s'endorme pour vaquer à ses occupations nocturnes. Il ne voulait plus embêter personne avec ses états d'âmes puisque qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était en mesure de le comprendre. Ils avaient bien essayé, mais sans grand succès. Ils avaient tous leurs démons et c'était à lui de faire face aux siens, seul. Cherchant à la fois la compagnie et la solitude dans ce lieu coupé du temps. Rien n'avait changé ou presque ces derniers siècles. L'odeur des livres anciens, les rideaux carmins, la lueur tremblotante des bougies. C'était un peu son refuge et jamais l'un d'entre eux ne lui avait posé la moindre question sur sa présence en ses lieux, par politesse ou respect il l'ignorait. Mais l'albinos leur en était reconnaissant malgré tout, d'accepter de le supporter au quotidien. Il essayait de tromper son monde avec un entrain chaque jour renouvelé et un masque toujours plus difficile à porter. Il avait toujours été qualifié de joyeux luron, ou emmerdeur de première selon les personnes concernées par ses farces et autres facéties en tout genre et il faisait son possible pour maintenir cette image-là auprès de son entourage. Oh, le représentant de la Prusse ne se leurrait pas, il y arrivait de moins en moins bien et plus personne n'était dupe mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'empêchait de continuer encore et toujours. Peut-être qu'à force d'y croire, cela deviendrais réalité. Après tout, Gilbert avait lui aussi le droit d'avoir des rêves, aussi utopistes soient-ils.

* * *

Un bruit réveilla Elizabeta en sursaut. Un bruit sourd. Par instinct, elle se leva, attrapant l'arme qui ne la quittait jamais. Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une attaque terroriste même s'il y avait peu de chance que ce soit le cas. Les anciennes habitudes étaient néanmoins tenaces et tous ses sens étaient en éveils. Pour eux, la guerre n'était pas si lointaine et leur instinct de survie dominait leurs actions. Le contact froid de l'arme la rassurait, et avec elle, elle se sentait apte à réagir en cas de soucis. Elle n'était pas paranoïaque, mais l'Histoire lui avait appris à se méfier même des gens que l'on considérait comme sa famille.

Au loin, elle vit une ombre et pointa son arme dans sa direction. La hongroise s'apprêtait à tirer lorsqu'elle reconnu Roderich qui déboucha d

« - C'est moi Eli. Baisse ton arme lui murmura le représentant de l'Autriche. Tu as toi aussi été réveillée par ce drôle de bruit ?

\- Oui. Notre imagination ne nous a pas joué un tour. J'espère que n'est pas une mauvaise farce de Gilbert sinon il va m'entendre celui-là, râla-t-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas, ou sinon il doit bien se moquer de nous actuellement. Tu as une idée d'où ça peut provenir ? Demande à voix basse l'autrichien.

\- Je dirais de la bibliothèque, répondit Hongrie tout aussi bas après quelques instants de réflexion. Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais c'est ce qui me semble le plus logique. »

Après un dernier hochement de tête, les deux nations se dirigèrent vers cette pièce avec quelque peu d'inquiétude. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et ils n'entendaient rien d'anormal. Avec précaution, ils ouvrirent la porte. La scène devant laquelle ils se trouvaient les attendri. Voir le fier représentant de Prusse endormi sur une table, des livres un peu partout autour de lui avait quelque chose d'amusant. Ils en oublieraient presque la raison de leur présence ici. Ils se sentirent tous deux un peu idiots quand ils trouvèrent l'objet du délit. C'était un vieil ouvrage relié datant de 1870, le titre était passé mais on pouvait discerner en lettre dorées "La guerre de Sept ans". C'était l'une des guerres les plus importantes du XIXème siècle et l'un de leur désaccord le plus marquant. Comme quoi, l'Histoire, même passée, pouvait leur jouer des tours. Le rendu était plutôt amusant avec le recul, deux grandes nations effrayées par un simple livre qui était tombé de la table, sûrement à cause d'un mouvement de l'albinos dans son sommeil.

« - Tu crois que nous devrions le réveiller ? Lui demanda Roderich après avoir ramassé le livre et l'avoir posé en lieu sûr.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Laissons le dormir bien qu'il risque d'avoir mal au dos en se réveillant.

\- Il ne serait pas gêné pour nous réveiller en temps normal, soupira l'autrichien à voix basse. Et il nous en voudrait de le voir dans une telle situation de faiblesse.

\- Oui. Tu crois qu'il finira par aller mieux ? S'inquiéta cependant la jeune femme.

\- Je l'ignore. De toute manière, tant qu'il ne fait pas le premier pas, nous ne pouvons pas le forcer. J'ai essayé une fois, et bien mal m'en a pris.

\- Je me suis demandé si la troisième guerre était arrivée à notre porte à ce moment-là, rit doucement Elizabeta à ce souvenir. Et dire que j'ai dû l'assommer pour qu'il se calme, il est vraiment pas possible parfois. Pourtant, il sait qu'il peut compter sur nous. Sur nous tous. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui dire. »

Lorsqu'il dormait, Gilbert ressemblait à l'enfant qu'ils avaient connu jadis. L'enfant dont le regard s'émerveillait à chaque découverte, l'enfant turbulent qui arrivait à obtenir n'importe quoi des adultes avec son sourire charmant. Combien de fois avaient-ils fait tourner en bourrique leurs régents ou étaient-ils partis en forêt sans personne pour les surveiller ? Ils avaient tous trois passé des journées entières ensemble à s'amuser en toute innocence, parfois à se battre, d'autre fois plus sagement devant un conte. Endormis, ce n'était plus l'homme au regard empreint de nostalgie, souvent perdu dans un monde qui leur était inaccessible. Il semblait retrouver une part de son innocence et de sa joie de vivre. Cette vision leur réchauffait le cœur et malgré ses tourments, il semblerait que l'albinos n'avait pas décidé de se laisser abattre, qu'il allait continuer à lutter et à rester en vie malgré sa dissolution. Tous deux ignoraient à quoi pouvait rêver la nation, mais au vu du sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage, il devait s'agir d'un rêve heureux. Sans un bruit, pour ne pas l'éveiller, les deux nations quittèrent la pièce à pas feutrés...

* * *

 _Note : Prochain chapitre le 12 octobre : Réunion de famille_


	2. Réunion de famille

**Titre : Réunion de Famille**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : Alfred F. Jones (USA) - Matthew Williams (Canada) - Francis Bonnefoy (France) - Arthur Kirkland (Angleterre)**

 **Pairing : /**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Note : Le deuxième chapitre est là. J'avais envie de mettre en avant Alfred dans un rôle un peu différent de celui que l'on voit d'habitude, et voici ce qu'il en résulte. Je profite aussi de cette note pour faire un petit coucou à Cyrielle13, en espérant que cette vison d'Amérique te plaise (et n'hésitez pas à aller voir ses fictions, elles sont géniales).**

 **Si vous avez envie de voir un personnage ou un couple de personnages en particulier, n'hésitez pas à me le demander.**

 **Merci encore à Tooran pour la bêta-lecture et ses conseils avisés.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ~**

* * *

Alfred était plutôt satisfait de sa journée. Aucun heurt n'avait eu lieu dans son pays, aucune contestation n'avait eu suffisamment d'importance ailleurs dans le monde pour qu'on le prévienne. En ce début du mois d'octobre, l'automne commençait à se faire ressentir. Les feuilles tombaient et le froid s'installait petit à petit dans son pays. Installé devant son ordinateur, il regardait les actualités internationales. Il aimait bien suivre ce qui se passait à l'autre bout du monde et ce n'était pas seulement pour, de manière quelque peu narcissique, avoir un sentiment de supériorité vis-à-vis des autres. Sans se mentir, l'américain appréciait son statut de superpuissance mais n'ignorait pas les conséquences et autres fardeaux que cela engendrait.

Comme d'autres nations avant lui, il devait faire face à la jalousie et aux complots en tout genre contre son pays. Des attaques terroristes aux simples moqueries, la liste était longue. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Il savait que son égo pouvait poser des soucis, mais on oubliait souvent qu'il pouvait le mettre de côté pour œuvrer avec les autres vers un but commun comme pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Il avait perdu nombre de ses soldats loin de son territoire, pour sauver d'autres personnes de la terreur nazi, de ce danger qui menaçait de traverser les océans. Il y avait bien eu un but économique dans un premier temps et même une fois la guerre terminée, mais l'objectif avait été avant tout de sauver des vies, d'éviter de nouveau conflits. On ne le prenait pas au sérieux avec sa volonté de sauver le monde mais il y avait pourtant du vrai dans ses nombreux discours. Qu'ils devaient arrêter de se contenter de leur paix intérieure et s'occuper un peu plus du reste du monde, des autres pays et des menaces qu'ils pouvaient engendrer, des problèmes que ces populations pouvaient subir.

Il laissa un message vocal sur le téléphone de son frère pour lui indiquer qu'il arriverait chez lui dans deux jours pour passer le week-end en sa compagnie. L'américain n'avait pas fait cette proposition au hasard, car il avait invité par la même occasion les représentants anglais et français chez Matthew. Il n'y avait aucune volonté de mettre à mal leurs relations internationales en les rassemblant dans une même pièce, bien au contraire, il voulait retrouver, de matière peut être utopiste, ses souvenirs d'enfances, avant que les guerres ne fasse voler en éclat leurs années de bonheur commun dans un lieu relativement neutre. Pendant longtemps, les deux nations du vieux continent avaient choisi de les tenir éloignés des conflits qui les déchiraient de l'intérieur, de toutes les intrigues politiques possibles avant d'être rattrapés par leurs obligations respectives. Bien que plus de cinq siècles se soient écoulés depuis leur première rencontre, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver tous les quatre, à discuter calmement du passé, sans qu'une pique ne soit lancée d'un côté ou de l'autre. C'était plus simple à dire qu'à faire car il avait des griefs assez important contre chacun d'entre eux, des réflexions désagréables à leur faire. Mais il s'était promis de les garder pour lui, ce week-end au moins. Il voulait retrouver la quiétude de son enfance, les souvenirs joyeux passés avec ces deux hommes et son frère, devant un bon feu de cheminée alors que la neige tombait dehors. Il voulait retrouver tous ces moments qu'il avait effacés de sa mémoire pour défendre son peuple. Il voulait pouvoir retrouver le temps d'une soirée son innocence.

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée et le canadien n'allait plus tarder à arriver. Ce dernier avait passé une partie de sa semaine chez Québec pour régler entre autre des soucis d'ordre politique avec la partie française de son territoire. Alfred avait investi la maison de son frère sans aucune inquiétude, puisqu'à ses yeux c'était un peu sa deuxième demeure. Il y avait passé de nombreuses semaines et s'y sentait comme chez lui. Peut-être par ce qu' il se trouvait près de son pays et qu'il avait plein de bons souvenirs dans cette maison. Étrangement, cette demeure avait toujours été considérée comme un lieu neutre par ses tuteurs et même par lui-même. Il n'y avait jamais eu vraiment de conflit armé ou de mots durs échangés. Des remarques désobligeantes de temps en temps sur leur passé commun, mais il semblerait que cette atmosphère paisible calmait les esprits. Une bonne odeur s'échappait de la cuisine qui avait été investie d'autorité par Francis tandis que son voisin d'outre-manche lisait un ouvrage de Margaret Atwood sur la population du Canada. L'américain, entendant alors les bruits d'une portière que l'on ferme, se précipita en direction de la porte d'entrée. Son frère eu à peine le temps de commencer à sortir ses valises qu'il le serra dans ses bras. Le représentant des États-Unis d'Amérique avait très mal vécu leur séparation lors de la guerre d'indépendance, et encore moins les périodes de silences qui avaient suivi, sous le joug de l'Empire Britannique. Il voulait rattraper dans un sens le temps perdu, les interdictions de se côtoyer d'ordre politique. Ils s'étaient sacrifiés bien souvent pour leur pays en négligeant leurs sentiments personnels; ne devenant que des outils de négociations, des moyens de gagner une bataille. Chassant ces mauvais souvenirs de son esprit, il sourit à son frère.

« - Je suis content de te voir Alfred, le salua le canadien. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais pouvoir repartir. Tu as fait bonne route ?

\- Oui, très bonne. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si je ne prenais pas toutes les semaines l'avion. J'ai fais comme chez moi, puisque c'est un peu ma maison aussi non ?

\- C'est un peu tard pour s'en inquiéter le taquina-t-il en souriant. Rentrons avant d'attraper froid... »

Les deux frères discutèrent paisiblement de banalités tout en déchargeant les dernières valises de la voiture. Dehors, le mercure atteignait tout juste 45° fahrenheit et pour la saison, ce n'était pas très élevé. L'américain se demandait si son frère se doutait de quelque chose et si l'un des deux anciens, comme il s'amusait à les nommer, avait vendu la mèche. Il espérait que non, car il avait fait son possible pour ne pas le lui dire et lui réserver la surprise.

Alfred s'était battu pour sa liberté et son frère avait subi cette situation sans avoir son mot à dire d'un côté ou de l'autre. Matthew s'était bien proposé en tant d'intermédiaire, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pu prendre parti, ayant autant d'affection pour l'une ou l'autre nation. Ils avaient tous agi dans l'intérêt de leur pays, avant le leur, ignorant les sentiments qui pouvaient les animer. Et malgré les années, il avait toujours des regrets sur sa manière de faire. La violence ne résolvait pas tout mais elle était parfois nécessaire pour acquérir son indépendance. Il avait fait des erreurs, tant sur la manière d'agir que les moyens mis en œuvre. Il aurait repoussé ce conflit de quelques années s'il n'avait pas entendu son peuple gronder en son sein, être prêt à prendre les armes. Il s'était bien douté qu'Angleterre refuserait sa demande en bonne et due forme, continuerais d'augmenter les taxes. Un empire en pleine possession de ses moyens refuserait que quelque chose vienne le perturber dans son expansion, même si ce quelque chose se nommait Alfred F. Jones et avait été élevé comme un fils. Pendant toutes ces années en sa compagnie, il avait aussi pris conscience de la rivalité, et aussi l'amitié qui le liait à la nation française qui avait été par intermittence son second tueur. Il avait été chercher de l'aide de ce côté, et grand bien lui en avait pris. Bien qu'il clame haut et fort qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'aide de ce dernier, les ouvrages des Lumières et sa présence militaire avaient été un aide plus qu'appréciable. Bon, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, ça avait été le début de la fin avec une économie au fond du gouffre et des idées de révolution émergent parmi la population. Juste était resté le plaisir de combattre les anglais, d'avoir vengé le vol du Canada et d'avoir participé à la libération d'un pays. La France était fier de ses valeurs et de ce qu'elle représentait mais tout comme Françis, elle oubliait parfois de voir les conséquences sur le long terme.

Autant dire que les pertes avaient été importantes, tant matérielles qu'humaines dans les pays des belligérants en présence. Il avait fallu des années pour se reconstruire et accepter de travailler main dans la main ensemble. Il y avait eu d'autres guerres par la suite, mais elles avaient relativement laissé les deux nations nord-américaines en paix. Des périodes troubles de violences qui avaient divisé le continent européen et avait même finit par s'exporter jusqu'à chez eux lors de la montée en puissance du IIIème Reich, les obligeants à prendre part au conflit.

La fin de la Guerre Froide et la chute du mur de Berlin avait permis une entente cordiale entre les différents pays, ils avaient trouvé un équilibre fragile entre eux. Bien que des désaccords persistent, ils avaient maintenant des organisations internationales pour limiter les conflits entre eux et agir dans une même direction. Tous ses principes étaient soumis à leur consentement et il y avait tout de même des discordes, mais ils ne voulaient pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. Ils ne voulaient plus souffrir comme ils avaient souffert auparavant. Ils mettaient de côté leur sang de nation pour enfin vivre comme les humains qu'ils veillaient, et qu'ils admiraient pour certains d'entre eux.

Alfred reporta son attention sur les autres personnes présente dans le salon. Les retrouvailles entre son frère et leurs anciens tuteurs furent assez émouvantes des deux côté. En observant cette scène un peu en retrait, de nombreux souvenirs refirent surface, des souvenirs que l'américain était persuadé d'avoir relégués au plus profond de lui-même depuis bien des années. Des souvenirs joyeux d'une famille unie, des balades en forêt coupées du monde, des visites en ville avec leurs regards émerveillés d'enfants candides à chaque nouveauté qui se présentait à eux, et puis aussi parfois l'angoisse lorsque l'un ou l'autre de leurs "parents" rentrait tard ou blessé d'une guerre européenne. Tous ces sentiments et ces moments passés ensemble surprirent le représentant des USA, qui pensait avoir fait le deuil depuis longtemps de cette période de sa vie, cette période qu'il avait jetée aux orties lors de sa déclaration d'indépendance. Et bien pourtant, il avait choisit de réunir tous les protagonistes de cette vie passée ensemble, dans un lieu qui n'était pas dû au hasard.

Lui qui pensait tout maîtriser, tout diriger avait voulu remonter le temps sans en avoir conscience, revenir à une époque où tout était simple, loin des problèmes actuels qui déchiraient le monde, avant que ces deux grandes guerres divise ce qui allait devenir plus tard l'Union Européenne, avant que leur bulle de bonheur n'explose à cause de leur statut de nations. Le jeune homme voulait pour quelques heures, peut-être de manière naïve, redevenir l'enfant qu'il était, pouvoir sourire sincèrement aux autres, sans s'obliger à agir en parfait idiot lors des réunions, pour cacher ses propres peurs, ses propres craintes quant à leur avenir commun. Il était pour beaucoup un joyeux luron, avide de pouvoir et ne voyant pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, mais il était avant tout une personne avec des sentiments, des angoisses. Et s'il agissait ainsi, c'était pour se protéger lui-même. Certains utilisaient la violence comme Russie, d'autres les taquineries et les provocations, certains la parole à outrance comme Pologne, l'autorité et l'indifférence pour les pays nordiques mais tous agissaient avant tout pour se défendre, pour ne plus revivre les souffrances qui avaient touché aussi bien leur corps que leur cœur.

Regardant tour à tour les trois nations présentes à ses côtés, il leur sourit, de ce sourire sincère qu'il avait espéré, de ce sourire qui trahissait ses peurs actuelle, sa colère passée et tous les sentiments qui se mélangeaient dans son esprit à cet instant.

« -Je suis content que nous soyons tous réunis », murmura-t-il, les yeux légèrement embrumés malgré lui.

Aucun des trois autres pays ne lui répondit , mais il lut dans leurs regards et dans leurs sourires que ses sentiment étaient partagés. Pour quelques heures, ils étaient une famille, sans avoir à se préoccuper de la géopolitique, de leurs peuples ou de ce que l'on pouvait penser d'eux. Il y avait eu des coups bas, de la tristesse, des séparations, mais malgré tout ça, malgré les années, ils étaient là. Ensemble.

* * *

 _Note : Prochain chapitre le 27 : Mélodie oubliée_


	3. Mélodie oubliée

**Titre : Mélodie oubliée**

 **Rating : T**

 **Personnages : Toris Laurinaitis (Lituanie) - Ivan Braginsky (Russie) - Natalya** **Braginskaya** **(Biélorussie) - Yekatarina Braginskaya ( Ukraine) - Eduard von Bock (Estonie) - Raivis Galante (Lettonie)**

 **Pairing : /**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Note : Le troisième chapitre est là, avec un peu de retard! J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est un peu plus sombre que les précédents, tous comme celui à venir. Désolé pour le retard, j'ai juste manqué de temps avec mes études et bonne nouvelle, le chapitre du 12 est bien maintenu ! J'ai aussi voulu mettre en lumière (le pauvre quand même), un personnage peu présent sur le site mais que j'aime beaucoup personnellement .**

 **Merci encore à Tooran pour la bêta-lecture et ses conseils avisés.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ~**

* * *

Derrière la fenêtre, la neige tombait, recouvrant le paysage d'un manteau blanc. Aucune silhouette ne se détachait dans le brouillard glaçant de l'hiver russe. Malgré les nombreuses cheminées éclairées dans la grande demeure moscovite, la demeure restait froide et impersonnelle. Depuis plusieurs années, le seul contact des pays baltes avec l'extérieur se résumait aux tâches de la vie courante et aux réunions auxquelles ils étaient menés d'office, sans avoir l'autorisation de prendre la parole ou d'émettre la moindre objection. Ils étaient donc relégués aux rangs de pantins doués d'une conscience et ils acceptaient cette condition, dans la crainte de ne pas se réveiller le lendemain. Dociles petites poupées aux mains d'un tyran qui ne souhaitait rien d'autre que leur obéissance. Dociles, ils l'étaient, tout le monde s'accordait à le dire mais personne ne s'était interrogé sur les raisons de cette soumission. Personne n'avait osé faire le premier pas vers eux, comme si chacun à sa manière protégeait ses intérêts et se satisfaisait de la situation en évitant la rencontre avec les subordonnés du communiste. Comme s'ils n'étaient devenus que des pions que l'on pouvait déplacer à sa guise, leur enlevant la dernière trace d'humanité dans leur esprit.

Si Toris était surpris en train de rêvasser et de songer au passé, il savait que la sanction serait sévère, comme à chaque fois qu'il déplaisait au Russe. Ou que l'on n'allait pas dans son sens. Sa soif d'unité et de pouvoir l'avait rendu quelque peu déviant, ne se préoccupant pas de l'état physique et psychologique des nations sous son toit. En soi, il n'était pas plus méchant ou pas plus fou que n'importe lequel d'entre eux à une certaine période de leur existence, il n'avait juste pas la même vision de ses actions. Inconsciemment, le lituanien avait fini par lui chercher des excuses comme si son esprit s'était mis à le considérer comme une entité toute puissante alors qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait été conditionné pour penser ainsi. Si des nations avec des siècles d'existence étaient embrigadées dans un système de pensée, qu'en était-il des populations avec tout au plus une cinquantaine d'année de vie sur terre ? Le constat devait être édifiant et les pays baltess avaient de quoi prendre peur pour leur avenir plus que compromis, dépendant de l'affrontement entre l'est et l'ouest, entre Russie et Amérique.

« -Toris... Tu devrais te remettre au travail...s'inquiéta Raivis en voyant l'immobilité du brun, le coupant dans ses réflexions.

\- Je le sais bien, mais parfois, j'aimerais que tout cela cesse, chuchota le jeune homme aux yeux prairie comme si les murs allaient l'entendre et rapporter ses paroles.

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'exécuter ses ordres, et puis la situation s'est améliorée pour nos peuples depuis la fin de la deuxième Grande Guerre. C'est déjà une bonne chose », tenta de le calmer Eduard en remontant ses lunettes. »

Douce utopie aux yeux du brun. Ils ne dépendaient plus de l'Allemagne Nazie, mais de tyrans communistes tout aussi fous. De manière assez cynique, il aurait presque choisit la première solution, disposant d'une reconnaissance de son territoire en tant que région du Reich allemand, alors qu'il n'existait maintenant plus du tout. Ils avaient tout trois leur manière de voir les choses et ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord mais ils s'accordaient à dire dans leurs discussions échangées du bout des lèvres une fois la maison endormie que la situation était critique pour eux.

La radio crachotait difficilement une musique de propagande de l'URSS, vantant les mérites de leur mode de vie. Parfois, quelques morceaux classiques russes passaient, égayant pour quelques instants la morosité des trois nations, travaillant dans cette pièce depuis plusieurs heures, sans autre distraction que les documents devant eux.

Malgré leurs brefs échanges sur la véracité de tel ou tel chiffre de production et le fond musical, un silence pesant régnait en maître dans la pièce, comme si le monde qui les entourait allait s'effondrer à tout instant. Dans leur bulle coupée du monde, où les informations arrivaient au compte-goutte selon le bon vouloir de la fratrie russe et l'humeur de cette dernière , ils vivaient en sursit, ne maîtrisant même plus leur existence. Il n'y avait rien de vrai dans les documents qu'ils triaient et organisaient, devant truquer les chiffres reçus pour ne pas montrer au reste du monde le déclin du pays. Pour manipuler un peu plus les populations dans la souffrance, se tuant chaque jour un peu plus à la tâche pour atteindre les objectifs utopistes de leur gouvernement. On disait que chaque personne avait ses peines, mais cela s'étendait aussi à l'échelle du pays. Est-ce qu'un système de pensée valait mieux qu'un autre au point de créer un conflit pouvait détruire la paix installée avec la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale ? La question se posait.

* * *

Alors que la radio s'éteignait dans un grésillement douloureux et que la nuit était bien avancée, il sentit la présence inquiétante du russe dans son dos. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, essayant de recopier une mélodie de son enfance lui ayant traversé la tête sur une feuille de papier. La fatigue se faisait sentir et il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Malgré son statut de nation, il ressentait cette lassitude caractéristique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un manque d'entrain et un désintérêt pour tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Quel était l'utilité pour lui de connaître à l'unité près la production de chaussures du pays? Malgré son heure de gloire et sa puissance sur le monde, les pénuries courraient les rues et chaque jours les goulags se remplissaient un peu plus des contestataires qui avait osé élever la voix contre le parti unique. Il avait toujours admiré ces personnes qui osaient se révolter face à l'oppresseur, malgré la mort qui les attendait face à cet acte de bravoure. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'agir ainsi, subissant les souffrances de son pays et les annexions à répétition. Dans son for intérieur, le lituanien admirait toutes les nations, jeunes comme anciennes qui avaient refusé de cesser le combat, d'obtenir leur liberté ou leur libération dans des temps plus ou moins lointains. Ils avaient une force d'esprit qu'il n'aurait jamais, étant à la merci des autres gouvernements depuis tant d'année. Est-ce qu'un jour il aurait le courage de dire non à cette domination soviétique ?

« - Toris... Puis-je te parler quelques instants s'il te plaît ? Déclama paisiblement Ivan en souriant tandis que le lituanien pâlissait à vue d'œil.

-Bien sûr », réussit-il à articuler tant bien que mal en se levant, la politesse sonnant comme un coup à ses oreilles.

Rangeant les feuilles dans le dossier et éteignant la lampe, le représentant de la Lituanie sortit du bureau en suivant le grand blond, leurs pas résonnants dans les couloirs vides. Yekatarina et Natalya devaient avoir gagné leurs chambres et ses collègues devaient eux aussi dormir du sommeil du juste après leur longue journée de travail. Il aurait dû être avec eux normalement, comme tous les autres jours, mais quelque chose, une intuition, quelque chose d'intime, lui avait dit que cette soirée n'allait pas être comme les autres. C'était complètement idiot pour bon nombre d'humains qu'ils côtoyaient, mais tous les pays avaient appris à analyser leurs ressentis. S'ils étaient le reflet de leur peuple, ils étaient aussi des êtres sensibles à part entière et bien que les deux puissent interférer, ils se trompaient rarement sur leur devenir.

« - Ne prends pas cet air effrayé voyons, je veux juste te demander un petit service, s'exclama le grand blond en souriant face à la crispation de son subalterne. Je suis même certain que ça va te rappeler des souvenirs. »

En l'état actuel des choses, le lituanien aurait souhaité être partout ailleurs, même dans le froid russe, qu'en compagnie d'Ivan. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se rendre dans cette partie-là de sa grande demeure, même pour y passer un coup de balais ou y faire un peu de rangement. Pourtant, comme le reste de l'habitation, il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière. Tout juste éclairé par des lumières blafarde, il y avait quelque chose de sinistre en ce lieu, comme s'il montrait la face cachée de l'Union soviétique, ses dérives et sa cruauté.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la pièce, son regard fut tout de suite attiré par des objets qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, posés sur une table. Depuis le début de la guerre et de son annexion, il n'était plus retourné chez lui, dans sa demeure au sein de l'ancienne capitale lituanienne, ayant peut-être été détruite dans les bombardements et les combats. S'il avait à choisir, il aurait choisi la destruction plutôt que se voir exposé sa propre impuissance. Toute sa vie était restée figée dans le passé, comme si d'un coup, il avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Ses doigt se crispèrent et son regard d'habitude si paisible s'emplit d'un colère tout juste maîtrisée. Le pays balte ne supportait pas l'idée que le russe se soit introduit chez lui, dans son intimité, ce qui lui était le plus cher et le plus personnel. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais poussé le vice jusque-là, préférant la violence et la pression psychologique quotidienne. Il avait franchi la dernière limite qui maintenait Toris à la réalité : son intimité de nation. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore obtenir de lui? Il n'était devenu qu'une poupée entre ses mains, les derniers fragments d'espoir s'effaçant de son esprit petit à petit. La liberté de jadis avait un goût amer dans sa bouche et ses souvenirs s'effaçaient dans son esprit. Toute sa vie était entreposée là, d'une manière impersonnelle, jetée presque avec négligence. Des objets chargés d'histoires, de souvenirs d'un temps passé. Pièce d'échec, pendentif usé par le temps, ouvrages anciens... Rien ne manquait. Tout ce qu'il avait traversé était exposé là devant lui, sans la moindre pudeur. La colère qui l'avait emplie un peu plus tôt faisait place à une douleur vrillante dans son esprit. Il n'appréhendait pas encore la portée ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, comme si par un mécanisme de défense interne il reléguait cette vision à un cauchemar. Un cauchemar beaucoup trop réaliste… Et comme si le Russe ressentait les dernières résistances du lituanien lui faire face, comme une provocation de trop, il ajouta :

« -Ma docile petite marionnette, ne cherche pas à t'échapper… Tu sais bien qu'il est vain d'espérer... Hurle autant que tu veux, personne ne t'entendra. Tout ce en quoi tu croyais a disparu. Ton passé n'existe plus. Ne cherche pas à t'en souvenir et accepte de ne faire qu'un avec moi. »

S'il n'espérait plus pour son peuple, est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait encore espérer pour lui ? Et tandis que la nation s'effondrait à genoux sur le sol, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, des gens se battaient pour leur indépendance, pour leur liberté mais pour combien de temps encore ? Est-ce qu'il y avait encore un espoir pour eux ?

* * *

 _Note : Prochain chapitre le 12 novembre : Appel manqué_


	4. Appel manqué

**Titre : Appel manqué**

 **Rating : T**

 **Personnages : Ludwig Beilschmidt (Allemagne** **) - Feliciano Vargas (Italie du nord) - Arthur Kirkland (Angleterre)**

 **Pairing : /**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Note : Après moult péripéties personnelles, voici un -enfin- nouvel OS pour ce recueil. Il a mit du temps à arriver, et je vais essayer de repartir sur une base plus régulière de publication comme prévu. Ce n'est pas un texte sur un thème original, loin de là même, mais il me tenait à cœur de l'écrire, surtout concernant un personnage en particulier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci encore à Tooran pour la bêta-lecture et ses conseils avisés.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ~**

* * *

Le téléphone sonnait, se faisant oublier dans le bruit ambiant. Les couloirs étaient bondés de soldats, tous plus effrayés les uns que les autres. Les hauts parleurs hurlaient des ordres, leur ordonnaient de tenir leur position. Ludwig n'arrivait plus à se faire entendre, et il devait faire face à l'inquiétude de ses hommes qui cherchaient en sa présence une réponse. Et pourtant, la nation allemande n'en avait aucune à leur apporter, il subissait aussi comme eux les revers de leur armée et la dislocation progressive de son empire. Mais il devait rester, tenir le lieu aussi longtemps que possible malgré l'assaut conjoint des Alliés. Il ne les avait jamais autant maudits, pourquoi voulaient-ils tous contrecarrer son empire unique, pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas se plier à la vision novatrice présentée par son dirigeant ? Les morts n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux, pour obtenir une unité.

« Lud', nous devrions partir vee~ Nous devrions nous enfuir nous aussi, la base est bientôt encerclée.

-Nous devons rester là, pour leur montrer l'exemple. Pour leur montrer que l'Allemagne ne se rendra jamais.

-Mais il n'y a plus personne… », murmura la nation italienne, les larmes aux yeux, comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir de victoire.

Le silence s'était fait de manière presque naturelle dans la salle de commandement. Les hommes avaient déserté, pensant à leurs vies, à leurs familles avant de penser à leur patrie. Ces hommes, de si fervents adorateurs du nazisme, l'avaient oublié en quelques heures à peine. Le blond jura entre ses dents dans sa langue natale, des insultes qui réussirent à faire rougir Feliciano jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami et allié dans cet état-là.

Le japonais était rentré dans son pays suite aux avancées américaines. Et autant dire que l'italien ne savait pas trop quoi faire : il aurait fui depuis longtemps en temps normal, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner Ludwig à son sort. Il l'avait toujours bien traité, même en tant que captif. Il resterait donc jusqu'au bout, même s'il se retrouverait face à des membres de sa famille, face à son frère.

Ils les attendraient au sein même de la puissance de l'armée, dans le centre de Berlin, là où tout avait commencé et où tout prendrait fin. Comme un éternel recommencement, où les victimes étaient les habitants de la Terre, tandis qu'eux se relevaient encore et toujours.

Posant son regard noisette dans celui plus clair de l'allemand, il n'osa pas dire les mots douloureux qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il avait beau avoir quelques années de plus d'existence que lui, il ne pouvait juger objectivement ses actions. Mais au fur et à mesure que la guerre avançait, il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'un conflit comme celui-ci pouvait engendrer. Feliciano avait été protégé par Autriche et Hongrie pendant toute son enfance et malgré son autonomie, il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à autre chose que des conflits internes depuis sa création. Son dirigeant actuel était devenu rapidement dépendant de la puissance et de la richesse nazie et il avait donc suivit ce dernier, se rapprochant du germanique, comme lors de la première guerre mondiale, passant seulement de captif à allié lors de la seconde. Malgré sa proximité avec son dirigeant politique actuel, il avait vu petit à petit la montée en puissance, puis la déchéance du Reich. Les assauts britanniques et américains avaient déjà libérés certains pays limitrophes et l'URSS avait main mise sur le front de l'est. Même les colonies avaient rejoint la bataille, envoyant des hommes pour renforcer les troupes ennemies ou luttant contre les forces de l'Axe. Autant dire que la dictature allemande touchait à son terme, comme bien d'autres avant elle. Plus on montait haut, plus la chute était rude. Et lorsqu'au loin se firent entendre des pas précipités, qu'ils avaient appris à connaître avec les années, il quitta son poste d'observation. Il ne se dédouanait pas de toutes les horreurs commises, bien au contraire puisqu'elles lui rappelaient chaque jour un peu plus son impuissance à faire entendre sa voix auprès de son dirigeant, mais surtout de tenter de rendre la raison à son ami de toujours et allié dans ce conflit mondial. Il avait essayé, essayé de lui parler, de lui montrer même mais rien n'y avait fait, le grand blond restait muré dans ses idées d'expansion dictatoriale et de race aryenne...

« Pourquoi les autres bases ne répondent-elles pas ! », s'exclama le blond en posant rageusement le téléphone sur le sol et en lançant un regard glacial en direction de l'italien, qui était posté dans un coin. « Bon sang, fais quelque chose Feliciano ! Reste pas là à ne rien faire !

-Berlin est tombé, n'entends-tu pas Ludwig? Les bombes ont cessé de tomber, les fusils ont arrêté de tirer. Il n'y a plus de mort », lui déclara l'italien avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait. « Nous ne pouvons plus rien », termina-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

La gifle qu'il reçut en retour fut amère, mais le jeune homme à la mèche rebelle savait qu'il était inutile de lui faire entendre raison. Il avait essayé de le prévenir, pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre lorsque Alfred, Arthur et les autres arriveraient. Son amitié allait jusque-là. On pouvait dire de lui qu'il était couard, mais il était aussi fidèle à ses alliés et ça, personne ne pouvait le lui enlever. Il resterait avec lui jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que le Reich soit officiellement dissolu, purgeant lui aussi le prix des crimes de ses dirigeants. C'est dans cet état d'esprit et en soutenant leurs regards que Feliciano accueillit leurs ennemis. Après tout, il avait aussi sa part de responsabilité, et si ça pouvait alléger un peu celle de l'allemand, il était prêt à accepter bien des torts. La seule chose qu'il leur demandait était de pardonner à l'allemand. De lui pardonner sa folie et ses crimes, ses massacres.

* * *

Les yeux bleus de l'allemand croisèrent tour à tour ceux des nations qui l'entouraient, ne lui laissant aucune chance de sortie. Armes pointées dans sa direction, il risquait au moindre mouvement de passer de vie à trépas. Qu'ils soient bleus, verts, gris ou marron, il lisait dans tous les regards une certaine satisfaction du travail accomplit, mais surtout du soulagement, notion qui lui était aussi abstraite qu'abjecte dans la situation actuelle. Pourquoi étaient-ils heureux de voir cette guerre se terminer, n'aimaient-ils pas la conquête et les effusions de sang ? Dans son esprit de jeune nation, tout restait encore à apprendre, à comprendre, à analyser. Les siècles passés à réfléchir à une défaite, à se souvenir de la souffrance, des morts. Contrairement à lui, ils avaient pour la plupart du recul sur leurs actions. Et bien que ça ne les aient jamais empêchés de recommencer, ils arrivaient à un âge, à un moment de leur vie où ils ne souhaitaient que vivre en paix avec leurs voisins, voir leurs peuples se construire et s'unir.

Leurs traits, comme les siens, étaient ceux d'êtres qui avaient vu trop de choses, trop de combat. Vu que tout cela était allé trop loin et qu'ils avaient pris part à ce conflit chacun à leur manière. Tuant par plaisir, tuant pour protéger sa vie, tuant pour n'importe quoi, le résultat restait le même et ne laissait que désolation et souffrance sur son passage.

« Tout est terminé Ludwig. Tu ne feras plus de mal à personne. La folie meurtrière de l'Allemagne prend fin aujourd'hui. »

Et pourtant, malgré la colère qui déformait ses traits, ses poings crispés, malgré la sensation d'avoir été abandonné et trahi par tous ses alliées, un certain soulagement était apparu dans la conscience de l'allemand. Comme si la folie qui l'avait habité pendant toutes ses années s'effaçait petit à petit et que le poids de ses crimes s'effondrait sur ses épaules. Comme si, enfin, la réalité se montrait à lui, plus limpide et plus cruelle que jamais. Les années à venir allaient être douloureuse, mais peut-être que son peuple pourrait se reconstruire sur une base plus saine et devenir une grande puissance mondiale, non pas par sa puissance militaire et sa dictature mais par son économie florissante et sa culture.

Alors qu'on lui passait des menottes aux poignets et qu'on lui retirait ses armes, et tandis que l'italien subissait le même sort, un appel troubla le silence ambiant et les regards se tournèrent en direction du combiné.

« Décroche et donne moi l'oreillette », lui ordonna Arthur d'une voix froide, sur ses gardes, se demandant si il s'agissait d'un piège.

Quand il décrocha seul le silence lui répondit. Il n'y avait aucun bruit de l'autre côté, hormis le grésillement habituel des lignes téléphoniques, comme s'il n'y avait personne.

Toutes les nations, amies ou ennemies, avaient ce ressenti presque viscéral que quelque chose avait ou allait avoir lieu. Comme si une page de l'histoire venait de se tourner et qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Les pays étaient ruinés, les populations fatiguées et en deuil et ce moment qui était synonyme de satisfaction n'avait qu'un goût amer. Oui, il y avait eu, les premières minutes, l'euphorie de la victoire, de la libération de Paris et des capitales, mais quelque chose avait bien vite balayé tout ça.

Ils avaient tous perdu cette guerre, chacun à leur manière…

* * *

De l'autre côté du téléphone, deux yeux carmins brillaient dans le noir, en silence. Il avait appris la chute de son frère, la capture de Berlin par les alliés. Il entendait les voix de ses amis, de ses anciens ennemis, comme si tout était déjà terminé pour lui. Du bout des lèvres, et avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, Gilbert murmura : « Leb wohl Luddy… ». S'il ne pouvait pas être avec lui pour voir son évolution, il se promit malgré tout de toujours veiller sur lui.

* * *

 _Note : Prochain chapitre le 27 janvier : Partir loin_


End file.
